Nothin' On Your Eyes
by PerpleTheZombie
Summary: It was no secret that Ritsuka had had a crush on his older brother's friend Agatsuma Soubi. When Soubi offered to run away with him he didn't hesitate to leave his abusive mother, even if Soubi's motives were questionable. They now work together as bank robbers, traveling and balancing their lives precariously on a thin stack of bills. Ritsuka x Soubi RATED T
1. Chapter 1

**Note: So I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now but never thought to do anything about it. This is mostly inspired by the song _All the Stars in Texas_ by Ludo (go look it up, it's an amazing song!) which somehow snuck its way into my Loveless playlist a while back, thus resulting in this AU 8D**

**Warnings: Talk of sex, use of alcohol, strong language, minor violence, minor shota, and OOCness due to AU  
**

**Genre: Romance/Crime  
**

**Summary: It was no secret that Ritsuka had had a crush on his older brother's friend Agatsuma Soubi. When Soubi offered to run away with him he didn't hesitate to leave his abusive mother, even if Soubi's motives were questionable. They now work together as bank robbers, traveling and balancing their lives precariously on a thin stack of bills.  
**

Chapter One

"Which pedal?" Ritsuka squealed, the words slightly muffled by his black mask. It was smothering him – he wanted desperately to take it off. "_Soubi!_ Which pedal? They're coming-!"

"Left. Ritsuka – left!"

The car sped forward a bit then stopped, putting for a moment before Ritsuka got control of the car and they were off.

"Where are we-?"

"Turn right."

Ritsuka didn't question him, speeding around the corner despite the red light, almost colliding with another driver. Soubi hissed a curse under his breath, leaning over and tapping the horn irritably.

"Soubi! Don't distract me!"

"Sorry, Ritsuka."

"Which way?"

"Right again – go in a circle then ditch the car out in that wooded area behind our house. The movers should be there in an hour."

"Only an hour?" Ritsuka asked, his face red with anxiety and his fingers shaking on the steering wheel. "Do we have time to clean up and hide everything?"

"Of course. Don't we always?"

Ritsuka made a soft noise that could've been agreement or annoyance as he turned the next right.

They couldn't hear the sound of police cars anymore, so Soubi pulled down his mask and yanked the ribbon that held his ponytail out of his hair, dropping it in on of the cup holders of the "borrowed" car. "I can't breathe in that thing," he hissed, running his fingers through his hair. "Turn left here."

Ritsuka nodded, turning a bit too sharply and almost running the car into a tree. He caught himself with a sharp gasp, veering back onto the road.

"Pull over whenever," Soubi said, looking around for police cars or bystanders. "Be fast though."

Ritsuka nodded, parking the car on the side of the road and climbing out. They left the keys, but gathered all their other things – guns, masks, money, even Soubi's hair tie in fear of leaving and proof. Soubi pulled out a can of black spray paint, covering the car with fake graffiti and blocking the license plates from view as best as he could.

"Let's go," he said, dropping the can onto the road and pulling off Ritsuka's mask. "I know where we are. The walk won't be long."

"Okay," Ritsuka said, feeling a bit relieved when Soubi grasped his hand, leading him across the street and into the trees. If they walked long enough he knew they'd come out by the back fence of their house. They'd have to repair the broken board they'd been using as a place to sneak in and out, get all their things into Soubi's car, then change before the movers got there.

As soon as they were back in their house Soubi dropped off his coat and helped Ritsuka out of his. "Hide these in the bottom of the Halloween box, okay? I'm going to fix the board while you change and finish packing our things – you know where they go, right?"

Ritsuka nodded dutifully, tail swaying behind him as he went to do as Soubi asked. Once the coats were hidden he put the bags with the money and other stuff into a box of their own and buried them in bed sheets. He put them in the back of Soubi's car with their suitcases of clothes and the boxes with holiday decorations. He almost ran right into Soubi as he went back into the house.

"Did you change?"

Ritsuka shook his head and Soubi leaned down to kiss him. "You'd better get on that. We've got twenty minutes."

He was about to pull away when Ritsuka wound his arms around him, looking up at Soubi through thick black lashes, violet eyes sparkling. "Can you help me?" he asked timidly.

Soubi sighed. "We don't have time for this, Ritsuka," he said reluctantly. "Bring it up again later."

Ritsuka pouted, looking down at their feet. "You always say that."

Blue eyes examined him carefully. "You're only fifteen."

"But-!"

"Bring it up later." Another soft kiss and Soubi headed off to finish packing, leaving Ritsuka to glare after him.

Ritsuka sat silently in the passenger seat as they drove across the county to their new home. Ritsuka couldn't say he was happy to leave – they'd lived there for a while now and everything was set up nicely and they were used to working out of that house.

"Okay, Ritsuka. You know I start my new job in the morning, right?"

He nodded. "School doesn't start for me until Wednesday, though."

"Good. Will you be fine to stay home and unpack?"

"Yeah." He sat back in the cat seat, yawning. "How much do we have this month?"

Soubi counted on his fingers, glancing away from the road for a moment. "About two-hundred thousand. Not much. We've still got last month's, too."

Ritsuka sighed. "How much of that to pay the movers?"

"Only a thousand or so."

Ritsuka did the math in his head, adding this month's profit to last month's and subtracting the cost of bills and the movers. They also owed one of Soubi's friends for the handmade jackets that were now being smothered by Halloween decorations. Oops.

"Why so little?"

"Do you really want to travel with much more cash than that?"

Ritsuka huffed. "Whatever."

Smiling, Soubi reached over and caught Ritsuka's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "Are you still upset about earlier?"

"Wha-What?" Ritsuka's cheeks flushed pale pink, his fingers twitching in Soubi's grasp. "Of course not. I'm not _that_ desperate!"

"I never said you were."

Ritsuka's ears flattened against his head in irritation, big amethyst eyes narrowed. "Doesn't mean you didn't _think_ it."

"True."

Ritsuka squeaked in irritated surprise, jerking his hand back. Not a single word was exchanged the rest of the drive.

**Note: UGHH I hate posting stuff when I don't know if I'll continue it X_x The only reason I'd be tempted not to is because I have _no idea_ about how finances work in Japan, and doing a bank robber story would involve lots of money things. But I'm trying my best... (liaaar)****  
**

**Just posted the edited version of this chapter. I'll proofread the others before posting next time lol  
**

**I don't know if I'll continue this, but if you're interested in the rest of the story be sure to review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: lmfao I'm such a horrible procrastinator xD I've had this sitting on my computer for a few weeks now, but have been too lazy to post Q.Q I'm actually working on chapter five right now... I've finally sort of got an idea of where I'm going with this, but don't expect it to be as well planned out as TBBC because it's not lol Anywaaaaay... I think I'm done rambling, so let's get on with it...**

**Rating has changed! T for sexual themes (no lemons... just the usual "take the ears" "not yet" "please" "no" banter that I oh so do love) use of drugs, and violence x3  
**

Three Years Previous:

Ritsuka was busily working on his homework when Soubi arrived. He had been downstairs helping Seimei with some school project (helping meaning he did every artistic component while Seimei scribbled down some notes) but managed to slip away with the excuse of needing something from his bag upstairs. Ritsuka immediately knew it was him when there was a light knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called without looking up, trying to hide his excitement at Soubi's visit.

"Hello, Ri-chan," Soubi said, smiling. It was funny, Ritsuka thought, how after knowing each other for three years Soubi had stopped using the nickname. A bit backwards, too, maybe.

"Hi, Soubi. Aren't you supposed to be with Seimei?"

He sat on the foot of Ritsuka's bed, leaning around to look at his face. "I came up to get something and thought I should stop and say hi."

Ritsuka looked up from his homework, violet eyes bright with enthusiasm. "Really?"

Soubi nodded. "Of course." He positioned himself to look over Ritsuka's shoulder at his math worksheet. "What grade are you in again? Sixth, right?"

"Mh hm." Ritsuka pulled his feet onto the chair with him, resting his chin on his knees. "It's really boring. I can't wait to be in college like you."

Soubi chuckled, leaning back against his hands. "It's a lot of work, you know. Nonstop projects and lectures…"

"…Oh."

"Not that I mean to ruin your dreams or anything, but children should be aware of what's ahead of them."

Ritsuka sighed. "…What about high school? And middle school?"

"For me, personally, I had a hard time with both. But I was… home schooled. Sort of. I think it's good for other people though."

"Oh. Okay." Ritsuka tipped his head to one side, his pretty eyes sparkling. "I think life is really boring when you're a kid, because everyone is telling you what to do."

"But being a kid is great, right? Because you don't have a lot of responsibility."

Ritsuka huffed. "I hate it when adults say that." He didn't elaborate, however, seemingly distracted by another subject. "You know, it really freaked me out when I saw Seimei had an adult friend. He never talked about you until recently so it was a real surprise when you showed up!"

"Adult?" Soubi frowned. "You mean the ears? Ah… I guess. But don't worry. It's not like I'm going to do anything."

Ritsuka nodded. "I know. I trust you, Soubi. Since you're one of Seimei's friends."

"Well that's good to know." In the brief pause that was between that sentence and the next, he was interrupted.

"Soubi? What's taking so long?"

"…Seimei's calling," Ritsuka said dejectedly.

"He probably just needs my help." Soubi got to his feet, ruffling Ritsuka's hair between his ears before starting to the door. "I'll talk to you later, okay, Ri-chan?"

"Okay. Bye Soubi."

**Note: Idk if any of you have been following me since I firststarted posting (maybe promocat? idek) but does anyone recall me saying I won't do author notes? Oh well... Short chapter is short - I wouldn't expect them to get much longer than this lol**

**I so tired =A=  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'm sorry I'm so lazy xP I promise I'll try and update more often!**

Ritsuka was put to work unpacking the dishes and finding places for them in the kitchen while Soubi and the movers brought in furniture and electronics. He was still upset with Soubi. He tried his best to mask it, though, because he knew he was just trying to protect him. He was being a _little_ desperate. And it's not as if Soubi had been being harsh or rude about it. Soubi was just trying to protect him.

"They're gone," Soubi reported, appearing in the kitchen doorway. "The movers."

Ritsuka finished stacking the plates and turned to Soubi. "Already?"

Soubi nodded, reaching forward to wrap his arms around Ritsuka. "Yep," he confirmed, kissing the boy's forehead. Lowering his voice, as if he were concerned someone might hear, he said, "I need your help with something."

Ritsuka looked up at him with wide amethyst eyes, cheeks flushed. "Wh-What… What is it?" he asked softly.

Smirking, Soubi trailed his lips across Ritsuka's temple and kissed his ear before drawing back. "I'm too big to fit under the TV stand to plug everything in," he said. "I need you to do it."

"Tease!" Ritsuka hissed. "You're so mean!"

"You're so gullible."

Scowling, Ritsuka wiggled out of Soubi's arms. "Finish putting the dishes away," he ordered on his way out.

"Okay." Soubi said pleasantly, smiling down at the boy.

Ritsuka huffed, trying his best to ignore him.

Soubi finished far before Ritsuka did, since there was only a bit of Tupperware to be put away. That done, he went to finish unpacking his clothes.

By dinner Ritsuka was seething. He was getting sick of Soubi's teasing, and would be left alone to brood and unpack tomorrow while Soubi was at work. The day after he'd be starting at a new school. Soubi was drilling him on all his fake personal information ("Why are you living with me?" "Soubi's my second cousin, and when my mom died he was the only one to take me." "What do I do?" "He's an artist." "How do we afford everything?" "When my mom dies she left everything to me so we make a lot of money selling her old things.") and kept reminding him not to get into trouble to keep Soubi as uninvolved with the school as possible, in fear of people finding who they are.

"It's been a busy day so go to sleep early, okay, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka nodded, dutifully putting his dishes in the sink and going to his room to get ready for bed. Soubi caught him as he passed, however, pulling him into a quick kiss. "I love you," he said. "Goodnight."

Grumbling a half-hearted goodnight Ritsuka escaped to his room.

Ritsuka woke up to an empty house. There was a note on the table with instructions for the day from Soubi. Ritsuka was tired and almost considered ignoring it.

_Ritsuka,_

_ I need you to do some things while I'm gone today. It's a lot, so if you don't finish it all that's okay. Can you please:_

_Finish unpacking your things_

_Dust off the windowsills_

_Wipe down the windows_

_Water the yard_

_Defrost the chicken for dinner_

_and_

_Finish setting up the computer and TV_

_ I'm sorry I'm not there to help you but it needs to be done. I'll be home at one-thirty. I love you._

_~Soubi_

Ritsuka sighed. Well, firstly he'd have to connect the TV so he could turn it on for background. Then he could work down the list. Or maybe up. But down seemed like a better idea.

With a huff he set to work on the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't know if I proofread this X.X**

Ritsuka's foot was caught between Soubi's hands, being thoroughly searched for any sign of injury. Ritsuka thought it was a bit silly; they made their living by putting themselves in the police department's line of fire but when he stubbed his toe it was the end of the world. Soubi was checking for bruises or blood or red spots or welts or splinters or anything else that might cause harm to his little partner.

"Does it hurt still?" he asked, looking at Ritsuka over the rim of his glasses.

"No."

Soubi tilted his head, examining Ritsuka's foot from a new angle. "It looks fine," he confirmed. "It doesn't hurt anywhere else, right?" He pressed his fingers lightly to each bone on the top of Ritsuka's foot. "No pain here, right?"

With an irritated huff Ritsuka shook his head. "I'm fine, Soubi. Really."

Another twist of not only his head but Ritsuka's foot and Soubi decided to let it go. "If you insist, Ritsuka." He pressed his lips to Ritsuka's toe for good measure, just to be sure that any damage that might've remained was permanently healed.

Ritsuka drew his foot back, frowning. "You're so childish for an adult."

Soubi smiled, lifting himself to his feet. "Adults are quite childish," he said. "In fact, I think that everyone is in some way."

Angling his head curiously Ritsuka watched as Soubi shut off the TV and collected the dishes. To celebrate their new home they were using a pair of plates Soubi had painted himself; one portrayed the place Soubi had first kissed Ritsuka and the other was the river near Soubi's old apartment where Ritsuka had admitted to his little crush. It was a bit cliché, but they agreed it was okay since they were the only people who understood it.

Ritsuka waited until Soubi was out of sight before leaning forward to look at his toe in search of whatever had caused Soubi so much distress.

Nothing came to attention, however.

Sighing, Ritsuka got to his feet ant pattered to the kitchen after Soubi.

"Soubi, when are we going to start…?" he asked, leaning on the counter behind Soubi. "I know we have the date set for next month, but how are we going to do it?"

Soubi, who was already busying himself with dishes, took a long time to reply. "Probably next week," he finally said. "On my way home I scoped out the area. There's no remote hiding places or anywhere we could easily slip away through like at our old place."

"It's just a lot of houses," Ritsuka said.

Nodding, Soubi handed him a towel. "Could you dry them for me?"

"I thought you already had a plan, though." Ritsuka accepted the towel and a plate. "Didn't you figure something out before we came?"

Soubi's only reply was a half-hearted shrug before he said, "I thought I did. I don't things will work out how I hoped, though."

Ritsuka hummed in agreement, standing up on his tiptoes to reach one of the shelves.  
They finished the dishes in comfortable silence and as Ritsuka was placing the last fork in the drawer he was attacked from behind and nearly lifted off the ground, his neck and ears attacked by kisses.

He squeaked in surprise, dropping the dish towel and flailing for something to grip on to.

"S-Soubi!"

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka tried to wiggle away from Soubi's grasp; it was a pointless effort, however, because Soubi's arms were like shackles of steel around his waist. Finally he went limp, twisting his head to try and look at Soubi.

Soubi nuzzled into Ritsuka's neck. "I missed you today, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka huffed, glaring at the top of Soubi's head. "I couldn't tell," he muttered.

"You weren't lonely today, right?"

"No, Soubi."

"Good. I love you, Ri-chan."

Ritsuka snorted. Soubi only ever called him that when he very well _knew_ Ritsuka was or would be upset with him otherwise.

"Why are you acting like this all of the sudden?"

"I said already. I missed you today. It's been awhile since we've been separated so long." He kissed Ritsuka's ear affectionately, smiling. "I've come to a conclusion, Ritsuka."

"What is it?"

Soubi chuckled, holding Ritsuka tight against him. "I think that since you're older now we should ditch the house and the car and just _go_. We could stay somewhere different every week and eat out every night. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

That had been the original plan. But Ritsuka, having been only twelve at the time, hadn't quite been up to it. He'd turned fifteen last month. Soubi's twenty-fourth birthday had been just a few months before that.

"That sounds a bit reckless," Ritsuka said. He remembered when he was younger and Soubi had said that they weren't going to be moving around like they wanted to originally. He'd been heartbroken at the time – but looking back on it, this seemed like the wiser option.

"Isn't that the whole idea?" Soubi was beaming, blue eyes shimmering excitedly.

"…But Soubi, we just got here. And we've barely got enough money to pay to live for the month. You just started a new job today, I've got school tomorrow…"

"Fuck it," Soubi said. "We don't need any of that."

"If we left right now it'd be suspicious, don't you think?"

"Oh well. It's not like they're gonna' catch us."

Ritsuka sighed, but was already smiling too much to hide it. "Well you're the adult, aren't you? What're you trying to convince _me_ for?"

"'Cause, Ri-chan, I'm only doing all of this for you."

"Quit it with the nickname, will you?"

"Sorry."


End file.
